The Red Hood Chronicles: Vicki Vale Part 3
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Based off of the events in (Reservoir Dogs, Pulp fiction, and the matrix.) Jason and Vicki get married. But Jason still has a lot of problems to deal with.


Jason was standing next to his best friend Roy Harper. They were both wearing tuxes on this important day. Jason was about to marry the love of his life, Vicki Vale. Roy was his best man and he was giving him the pre-wedding pep talk. Jason wasn't even listening. His attention was drawn to Vicki as she entered the room. The music began playing and she began her walk down the aisle wearing her beautiful wedding dress. Jason wasn't nervous about this anymore. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with her. She also was happy to marry the man she wanted to be with forever. Her father gave her away to Jason and shook his hand. Jason then took Vicki's hand and the ceremony began. They said their vows and "I do's" and the minister said kiss the bride. Jason and Vicki shared the one kiss that meant the most. It meant that they were together till death do they part.

To them the ceremony was bull shit. They knew they "really" needed to tie the knot. This wasn't an official marriage unit they boned. When they got home later that night, they came in bursting through the door violently kissing. Vicki removed her wedding dress while Jason took off his tux. She stood their naked (with the exception of her white stocking) impatiently waiting for Jason to finish taking his clothes off. Finally when he was done, she tackled him onto the floor and mounted him. She bent down and continued kissing him. She then mounted his cock and began to ride him. She moaned as she went up and down on his cock. He grabbed her ass and smacked it as she rode him. She stopped riding for a second to rest, but Jason began to thrust into her. She grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them apart for him. He thrusted his hard cock as hard as he could into her. He then rolled over on top of her and placed her on her stomach. She knew she was about to get it rough. Jason tenderly kissed her on her cheek. He placed his cock in her ass and started fucking her hard. Vicki could't grab anything. She was laying on her stomach on the floor. She moaned as Jason pounded her. He pulled her hair as he postured up. She got on all fours. Jason started fucking her doggy style. He smacked her ass as he fucked her. He smacked it as hard as he could. To Vicki it seemed as if each smack was somehow harder than the last. The way Jason was fucking her make her hurt so good. Jason reached his arm across her chest and pulled her up off her hands. They were still on their knees. He placed his cock in her pussy gently. She tried to catch her breath as she leaned her back against his body. He played with her breast and kissed her neck. She reached her arms back and pulled at his hair. "Oh, i love you Jason." she said softly. "I love you too." he said as he started thrusting into her again. She got back on her stomach. Jason on his knees thrusted in her as hard as he could. Every couple thrust he would then give Vicki a good slap on one of her ass cheeks. With a squeal, she came on his cock.

They both breathed heavily, but they weren't done. Jason picked up Vick and sat her down on the couch. She spread her legs for him. He placed him self between them and kissed her passionately. His chest was pressed up against hers. Their hearts pounding against each other. Vicki gripped the back of his triceps tightly. Jason began to thrust into her very slowly and gently. He began to fuck her harder and harder. After a few more minutes of pounding Vicki, she came carried her to the bed and sat her on the edge. He remained standing as he placed his cock in her and started thrusting again. She was almost screaming from the pleasure she felt with Jason pounding her. He was not gentle at all. Finally after a couple he came inside her.

**Six _months_ _later: _**Jason was asked to do some undercover work for the GCPD. Commissioner Gordon knew that all the other cops and detectives were either corrupt or were on all the criminals hit lists. No one would recognize Jason if he went undercover, he was just a blood spatter annalist. They asked him to do it and after thinking about it he said yes. He was sent into this new group of thugs. They called themselves the Reservoir Dogs. They were small now, but they would grow quickly if they weren't taken out. Jason was sent in to join them and report back what he saw and knew to the police. He told Vicki about it. She was very nervous, but she knew Jason would be okay.

Jason met Joe Cabbot. Joe was the boss of the Dogs. He was impressed with Jason and let him into the gang. Joe was the only one who knew the Dogs names. They just called themselves by the aliases assigned to them by Joe. Jason was in the Dogs hideout with 2 other new recruits to the Dogs. It was an old abandoned warehouse. The initiation was to assist in a Jewelry store heist and not die or get caught. Joe introduced the old Dogs to the new ones. _Nice Guy Eddie Cabbot: Son of Joe Cabbot and was supposed to take over the family business when Joe died; __Mr. Blue: he was an old con man and a thief; Mr. Blonde: He was a killer and an asshole. He hated cops more than anything in the world. He was a close friend to the Cabbot's. He was like a brother to Eddie and was like a son to Joe Cabbot; Mr. White: He was the most experienced Dog. He and Joe Cabbot went way back. Joe_ didn't want any of the Dogs to no each others christian names as a precaution if one Dog was caught. Joe then gave the new Dogs their names. The man sitting to Jason's left side was Mr. Brown. Jason was given the name Mr. Red. And the last guy on Jason's right was Mr. Pink. "Why am i Mr. Pink?" he asked. "Because you're a faggot, alright?" Joe said. " The Dogs laughed. "Why can't we pick our own names?" he asked. "No way. No way. We tried it that way once, it doesn't work. You get 4 guys fighting over who gets to be Mr. Black. And they don't no each other so nobody wants to back down. No way, i pick. You're Mr. Pink. Be thankful you're not Mr. Yellow." Joe said. "Yeah but Mr. Brown, that's a little too close to Mr. Shit." Mr. Brown said. "Mr. Pink sounds like Mr. Pussy. How about if I'm Mr. Purple? Yeah that sound good to me. I'll be Mr. Purple." Mr. Pink said. "You're not Mr. Purple. Some guy on some other job is Mr. Purple. You're Mr. Pink!." Joe said. "Who cares what your name is?" Jason asked. "Yeah that's easy for you to say you're Mr. Red. You have a cool sounding name. Alright look if it's no big deal to be Mr. Pink, you wanna trade?" Pink asked. "Hey, nobody's trading with anybody. This isn't a god damn fucking city council meeting. Now listen here Mr. Pink, there's two ways to go on this job. My way or the Highway. So what's it going to be Mr. Pink?" Joe asked. "Jesus Joe fucking forget about it. It's beneath me, I'm Mr. Pink. Let's move on." Pink said. "I'll move on when i god damn feel like it. You guys all get the message?.. Good! Let's go to work." Joe said.

Mr. Brown, Pink, Blonde, and Blue all left after they planned the heist. Nice Guy Eddie, Joe and Mr. White invited Jason to have dinner with them. They went to a local bar and ordered some drinks. Jason knew that he had to get these guys to like him. He made up a fake story to let them know he was legit and was a guy to trust, even though we wasn't. "Alright so listen to this. I was at a place like this once with a pound of weed on me. I go into the restroom and i find 4 cops and a German Shepard in the restroom. "They're waiting for you?" Eddie asked."No they were just talking. But when I walked in they all stopped talking and looked at me. And the dog started barking at me, and barking at me. And it's clear the dogs barking at me." White laughed. "That's hard man. That's a fucking hard situation." He said laughing."So the dog is still barking at me. All my senses all my veins are screaming take off man, just bale, just get the fuck out of there. Panic hits me like a bucket of water. First it's just the shock, and then BAM right in the face. I'm just standing there drenched in panic. And these cops are starring at me and they know, man they know and they can smell it. As sure as that fucking dog can, they can smell it on me. But they tell the dog to shut up and they continue to talk about cop bullshit. So I go ahead and take a piss, flush, wash my hands, and I even turn on the air dryer. And the cops stop again and stare at me while the dog barks at me again. And I just turn around and look at them and then I look back, finish, and I take off." Jason finished his story. "You know how to handle that situation. Shit your pants, dive in, and swim." Joe Cabbot said lighting up a cigar.

"So what's Joe Cabbot like?" Vicki asked Jason the next morning. "I don't know he's cool i guess." he replied. "He's cool?" Vicki asked. "Yeah... Hey you remember the Fantastic Four?" he asked. "Yeah with the Invisible Woman and flame on and stuff." Vicki replied. "The Thing..." Jason said. "Mother Fucker looks just like the Thing." he said. Vicki laughed. Jason got a text from Mr. White saying to meet him in front of the jewelry store they were gonna rob. "I gotta go." he said. "Jason please be careful with these people." she said. "Hey it's me." he said. "Which is why i'm worried." she said. He gave her a goodbye kiss "I love you." he said as he left. "I love you too." she said softly to herself after he left. She was worried these people would be the death of him.

Jason was sitting in Mr. White's car outside the store. "Alright Mr. Red, i wanna make sure you know how we're gonna do this. Tell me what you're job is." White said. "I stand outside and guard the door. I don't let anybody in or out." Jason said. "Mr. Brown?" White asked. "Mr. Brown waits in the car parked at the end of the street until i give the signal. Then he pulls up in front of the store. "Mr. Blonde and Mr. Blue?" White asked. "Crowd control. They handle customers and the manager and employees." Jason said. "That girls ass.?" White said pointing at a hot girl walking by. "Sitting right here on my dick." Jason said. White laughed. "Myself and Mr. Pink?"he continued. "You two take the manager in the back and make him give you the diamonds. We're there for those stones period. Since no display cases are being fucked with, no alarm should go off. We're in there for 2 minutes. Not one second longer... What happens if the manager won't give you the diamonds?" Jason asked. White looked at Jason and then looked back at the store. "When you're dealing with a store like this. They're insured up the ass. They're not supposed to give you any resistance whatsoever. When you get a customer or an employee that thinks he's Charles Bronson, take the butt of your gun and smash their nose in. Drops'em right to the floor. Everyone jumps. He falls down screaming, bloods squirting out of his nose. Freaks everybody out. Nobody says fucking shit after that. You might get some bitch talk shit to ya. But give her a look like you're gonna smash her in the face next. Watch her shut the fuck up. Now if it's a manager that's a different story. The managers know better than to fuck around. So if you get one that's giving you static. He probably thinks he's a real cowboy. So you gotta break that son of a bitch in two. If you wanna know something that he's not telling you, cut off one of his fingers. The little one. Then tell him his thumbs next. After that he'll tell you if he wears ladies underwear." White said. They sat there for a second. 'I'm hungry let's get a taco." White said as they drove off.

Jason came home late that night. He was wearing a suit and tie. "What's with the suit?" Vicki asked. "It's what we're all wearing to the heist." he said. "So what's going to happen tomorrow?" she asked nervously. "I am not allowed to break character. We rob the store, the cops arrest us, and they let me go after it's all over." he said. Vicki wrapped her arms around Jason. "Let's have sex." she said as she grabbed him by the tie and guided him to the bedroom. They undressed each other and laid down on the bed. Jason went down on Vicki and ate her out. He slipped his tongue in and out of her wet pussy. He slipped a finger in and licked her faster. She pulled his hair and moaned in pleasure. The louder she moaned, the faster he moved his tongue. She pulled him up by the hair to kiss him. He then placed himself between her legs. He began to thrust his cock deep into his wife. In and out. Faster and Harder. He went as fast and as hard as he could. She begged him not to stop. He flipped her on her stomach and started thrusting into her ass. She was so tight. She gripped the sheets as he fucked her as hard as he could. He started thrusting into her pussy again. Finally they both came. She turned over and kissed him. "Jason please be safe tomorrow." she begged. "I promise you, i'll come back home in one piece." he said. "I love you too much to lose you." Vicki said holding back her tears. "I love you too babe. That's why i'm gonna be careful." he said. He held her close to him that night. She didn't want him to let go. Tomorrow was gonna be a dangerous day for Jason. Vicki was well aware that this could be her last night with her husband.

The next morning before the heist, the Dogs had breakfast together. They were all sitting at a round table. sitting clock wise from Jason was, Mr. Brown, Mr. Blonde, Mr. Blue, Mr. Pink, Nice guy Eddie, Joe Cabbot, and Mr. White. Mr. Brown was going on a rant about what Madonna's song Like a Virgin was really about. While Joe kept asking himself who the fuck was Toby? "Like a virgin isn't about a nice sensitive girl that meets a nice fella." Mr. Brown said. "Oh, Toby's that little Chinese girl. What was her last name?" Joe asked himself. "What it is that?" White asked Joe. "Oh, it's an old address book i found in a coat i haven't worn in a coon's age." Joe answered. Mr brown continued his rant. "Let me tell you what like a virgins about. It's all about this cooz who's a regular fucking machine. I'm talking day morning afternoon. Dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick." Mr. Brown said. "How many dick's is that?" Mr. Blue asked. "A lot." White answered. "And one day she meets this John Holmes mother fucker. And it's like whoa baby. I mean, this cat is like Charles Bronson in the Great Escape. He's digging tunnels. She's getting serious dick action. And she's feeling something she ain't felt since forever. Pain." Brown said. "Chu. Toby Chu?" Joe still asked himself trying to remember the name. "It hurts, It hurts her. It shouldn't hurt her. Her pussy should be bumping him by now. But when this cat fucks her, it hurts. It hurts just like it did the first time. You see, the pain is reminding a fuck machine what is was once like to be a virgin. Hence...like a virgin." Brown fished his rant. "Wong." Joe said finally remembering the name. "Give me that fucking thing." White said as he took Joe's book. "Hey, what the yell do you think you're doing? Give me my book back." Joe demanded "I'm sick of fucking hearing it Joe. I'll give it back to you when we leave." White said. "What do you mean when we leave? Give me it back now." he demanded again. "For the past 15 minutes now, you've been droning on about names. Toby? Toby? Toby Wong? Toby Wong? Toby Wong? Toby Chung? Fucking Charlie Chan!" White said mimicking Joe. "I've got Madonna's big dick coming out of my left ear. And Toby the jap... I don't know what, coming out of my right." White continued. "Give me my book." Joe demanded. "Are you going to put it away?" White asked. "I'll do whatever the fuck i want with it." Joe said. "Then i'm sorry i'm going to have to keep it." White said. "Hey Joe, you want me to shoot this guy?" Mr. Blonde asked. "Shit. You shoot me in a dream, you better wake up and apologize." White said laughing while Blonde rubbed his hands together with a grin on his face. "Alright. I'll take care of the check. And you guys can take care of the tip. It should be about a buck a piece. And you.. when i come back i want my book." Joe said to White. "Sorry it's mine now." White said. "Hey, you know what i change my mind. Shoot this piece of shit will ya." Joe said to Mr. Blonde. Blonde pretended to shoot Joe and laughed.

"Alright, everybody cough up some green for the little lady." Nice guy Eddie said. All the dogs except for Mr. Pink threw in a dollar. "Come on throw in a buck." Nice guy Eddie said. "Uh-uh i don't tip." Pink said. "You don't tip." Eddie asked. "No, i don't believe in it." Pink said. "You don't believe in tipping." Eddie asked. "You know what these chicks make? They make shit." Mr. Blue said to Mr. Pink. "Don't give me that. She don't make enough money they can quit." Pink said. "I don't even know a Jew that has the balls to say that. Let me just get this straight, You don't ever tip huh?" Eddie asked. "I don't tip because society says i have to. Alright i mean, I'll tip if somebody deserves it. If they really put forth the effort i'll give'em something extra. But this tipping automatically; it's for the birds. As far as i'm concerned this girl was just doing her job." Pink said. "Hey this girl was nice." Blue said. "She was okay. She wasn't anything special." Pink said. "What's special? Taking you in the back and suck your dick." Blue asked. The Dogs laughed. "I'd go over 12% for that." Eddie said. "Look i ordered coffee. Now we've been here a long fuckin time and she's only filled my cup 3 times. I mean, when i order coffee i want it filled 6 times." Pink said. "6 times? Yeah well, what if she's too fucking busy?" Blonde asked. "Words too fucking busy shouldn't be in a waitresses vocabulary." Pink said. Nice guy Eddie put his arm around Mr. Pink. "Excuse me Mr. Pink but the last fucking thing you need is another cup of coffee." Eddie said. The Dogs laughed. "Jesus Christ, i mean these ladies aren't starving to death. They make minimum wage. You know, i used to make minimum wage and when i did i wasn't lucky enough to have a job that society deemed tip worthy." Pink said. "You don't care that they're counting on your tips to live?" Blue asked. Pink rubbed his thumb and his index finger together. "You know what this is? It's the worlds smallest violin playing just for the waitresses." Pink said. "You don't have any idea what your talking about. These people bust their ass. This is a hard job." White said. "So is working at McDonald's, but you don't feel the need to tip them do ya? Well why not? Their surviving you food; but no. Society says don't tip these guys over here; but tip these guys over here. That's bullshit." Pink said. "Waitressing is the number one occupation for female non-college graduates in this country. It's the one job basically any women can get and make a living on. The reason is because of their tips." White said. "Fuck all that." Pink said. The Dogs laughed. "Jesus Christ" Mr. Brown said. "I mean, i'm very sorry the government taxes their tips. That's fucked up. That ain't my fault. I mean, it would appear that waitresses are one of the many groups that the government fucks in the ass on a regular basis. I mean, show me a piece of paper that says the government shouldn't do that and i'll sign it. Put it to a vote and i'll vote for it. But what i won't do is play ball. And this non-college bullshit you're giving me, i got two words for that. Learn to fucking type, cause if you're expecting me to help out with the rent then you're in for a big fuckin surprise." pink said. "You know what, he's convinced me give me back my dollar." Jason said as he took his dollar back. Eddie placed his hands on the table. "Hey, leave the dollars there." Eddie said. Jason leaned back in his chair and threw his dollar back into the pile. "Alright ramblers, let's get rambling." Joe said as he came back and started counting the money. "Wait a minute who didn't throw in?" Joe asked. "Mr. Pink." Jason said. "Mr. Pink? Why not?" Joe asked. "He don't tip." Jason said. "You don't tip? What do you mean you don't tip." Joe asked. "He don't believe in it." Jason said. "Shut up!" Joe said. What do you mean you don't believe in it? Come on you, cough up a buck you cheap bastard. I paid for you're god damn breakfast." Joe said. "Alright since you paid for the breakfast i'll put in. But normally i would never do this." Pink said as he finally gave him a dollar. "Never mind what you normally would do. Just cough in your god damn buck like everyone else." Joe said as he took hid dollar and gave all the money to the waitress. Mr. White gave Joe his book back. "Thank you." Joe said as he took it. Mr. Blue, Mr. Blonde and Mr. Pink went to their car to go to the Store. Mr. Brown, Mr, White, and Mr. Red went to their car to go to the store. Eddie and Joe went to their car to go to their office and wait the heist out. They arrived at the store expecting everything to go as planned. Well for both the Dogs and the cops that wasn't true.

_**Mr. White and Mr. Red's Escape: **_"What the fuck happened in there!?" Mr. Brown yelled as he drove away from jewelry store and the cops. White was in the passenger seat and Jason was in the back seat. "The alarm went off somehow and the cops showed up instantly." White said. "Well this is total fucking bullshit shit. I mean..." Mr. Brown was interrupted by a bullet to the from a cop. Brown was still alive but he was fucked up. He made a turn into an alleyway and crashed into a parked car. He tried to move around it but couldn't. "Fuck!" Mr. Brown yelled. All the dogs were given one Desert Eagle. White took out his and grabbed Brown's gun. "Check on him". White said to Jason as he got out of car and took cover around the corner. Jason did as he was told and checked on Brown. "I'm fucking blind man." Brown said. "You're not blind. You got blood in your eyes." Jason said trying to keep him calm. White heard the cops coming down the alleyway. When they came around the corner, White emptied both guns on them and killed both the cops in the car. Jason watched White gun down 2 cops. He tried really hard to keep character. He looked back at Brown and saw he was dead. "Is he dead?" White asked. Jason nodded. "Fuck!..Alright we have to go." White said as he dropped Mr. Browns gun and reloaded his own. White stopped a woman driving down the street and aimed his gun at her. Jason opened her door and was going to peacefully remove her from the car. She grabbed her gun from the glove box and shot Jason in his stomach. Jason fell down and shot her 3 times in the chest. White removed the woman's corpse from the car, helped Jason into the back seat, and drove to the warehouse.

Jason kicked and screamed in the back seat. "That fucking bitch shot me!" he yelled. "Hey calm down dammit it's gonna be okay." White said panicking as he drove the car. He didn't want Jason to die, he was a good guy. "Im gonna fucking die, my wife is gonna be devastated." Jason said still panicking and kicking. "Hey you listen to me. You're gonna survive and you're gonna go home give her a big hug and kiss and hold her every night. You ain't gonna die on me now." White said. "I'm gonna fucking die because of that bitch." Jason screamed again. "Oh, im sorry, are you a doctor?" White asked. Jason didn't answer "Answer me please are you a doctor? Do you have a degree in medicine?" White asked again. "No, im not a fucking doctor!" Jason yelled. "Ok, so you admit you don't know what the fuck you're talking about. You're gonna be ok." White said. They were almost to the warehouse. "What's your name?" Jason asked. He was a lot more calm now. He lost a lot of blood and had very little energy left. White paused for a second. He looked at Jason's wound. He knew he wasn't going to make it. "Larry. My name's Larry." White said giving his real name to a bleeding out Jason. They finally made it to the warehouse. White helped Jason into the warehouse. "Hey, who's a tough guy?" White asked. Jason didn't answer. "Come on answer me. Who's a tough guy?" White asked again. "I am. I'm a tough guy." Jason answered. "That's right. You're a fucking badass." White said as he set him down on the floor gently. "I don't want die Larry. But if i do, i want you to tell my wife that i died with a full fucking heart." Jason said. "Hey you can tell her that bullshit yourself. It takes days to die from this kind of wound. Your gonna wish you're dead but it takes days." White said. Jason took a deep breath and tried to relax.

_**Mr. Pink's Escape:** _Mr. Pink bailed and was running down the street as soon as the cops showed up. He had the suit case with the diamonds. He pushed a guy over as he tried to get away. He stopped a woman driving down the street and car jacked her. He shoot at one of the officers chasing him and took off toward the warehouse. Mr. Pink came storming into the Warehouse. He saw Mr. White as he entered. "Holy shit you guys made it." Pink said trying to catch his breath. "What the hell happened Pink?" White asked. "I should ask you the same question. What the happened to Mr. Red?" Pink asked. White looked over at Jason. He was passed out. "Oh, Shit!" White said as he rushed over to Jason. He checked his pulse. "He's alive, but not for long. We need to get him some help." White said. "Ok, let's just drop him off at a hospital and take off. He doesn't know shit about us. They'll just save him and arrest him." Pink said. "No we can't do that!" White said. "Why the fuck not?" Pink asked. "I told him my name." White said. "Why the fuck did you do that!" Pink yelled. "The god damn kid was gonna die. I thought he was gonna die right fuckin there. So i told him my name in a state of panic trying to keep him calm." White said. "Look let's just wait here for Joe and the other's. We'll figure something out." Pink said. They sat there for a while waiting for the other guys to show up. Finally Pink became impatient. "Fuck this man let's go." Pink said as he grabbed the case. "What about Red?" White asked. "Fuck him. He's dead weight. If you want you can stay here with him, but i'm taking the diamonds and leaving." Pink said. White then punched pink right in the face. Pink fell to the ground and tried to get up but White started kicking him while he was down. Pink was able to pull out his gun and stop White from kicking him. White pulled his gun out too, as they both aimed their guns at each other. "You're gonna fucking kick me you piece of shit?" Pink yelled. "You put that fucking gun down right now!" White demanded. "I'm gonna fucking blow you away!" Pink yelled. "You kids shouldn't play so rough." said a familiar voice. Mr. Pink and Mr. White stopped to see Mr. Blonde standing there sipping on a drink from McDonald's.

_**Mr. Blonde's Escape:** _Mr. Blonde and Mr. Blue were taking off towards Mr. Blonde's car parked a couple blocks away from the Store. "Jesus Blonde, what the fuck were you thinking when you killed the clerk." Mr. Blue asked? "He hit the alarm. I hate alarms, you know that." Mr. Blonde said. "Then you just started killing all of the people in the store." Blue said. "Yeah i did. you got a problem with that?" Blonde asked. "I should kill you right now." Blue said as he aimed his gun at Blonde. But before he could pull the trigger, a cop shot and killed him. Blue's lifeless corpse fell to the ground. He was dead before he hit the ground. The bullet went straight through the center of his heart. Blonde shot the cop and headed towards his car. Another cop was waiting for him there. "Freeze!" the cop said as Blonde got to the drivers seat. Blonde immediately shot the gun out of the cops hand. "Holy shit! I didn't even mean to do that." Blonde said as he laughed. Blonde then knocked the cop out with the butt of his gun and stuck him in the trunk. He stopped at a McDonald's on his way to the warehouse. He got his meal and put it in the car. He then went over to the trunk and opened it up. He duct tapped the cops hands and ankles together, shut the trunk, and drove to the warehouse. He walked in while Mr. Pink and White were arguing and decided to sip on his drink and watch the show.

"Mr. Blonde, nice of you to join us." Mr. White said as he and Pink put there guns away. "Where's Mr. Blue?" White asked. Blonde just sipped on his drink and didn't answer. "Did you hear from Joe or Eddie?" White asked. Blonde still didn't answer. "Hey asshole say something or you're gonna get fucked up. White yelled. "You gonna bark all day little doggy? Or are you gonna bite?" Blonde asked. What the fuck you just say?" White asked. "White calm the fuck down. Blonde stop being an asshole and answer the question. Mr. Pink said. "Blue got killed by a cop. I don't know what's going on with Joe and Eddie. But what i do know is that you 2 are having a hard time getting along, Red's bleeding to death, and because i don't see Mr. Brown i'm going to amuse he's dead." Blonde said calmly. "Brown took a bullet straight to the head. Red has one in his gut and we don't know what to do." White said. "This dumb ass told Mr. Red his real name." Pink said. "Are you fucking high?" Blonde asked. "I panicked in crazy situation and i let my name drop! He was dyeing. What was i supposed to say? That i can't tell him my name? That it's against the fucking rules? " White yelled. They stood there quietly for a minute. "I think we were set up." Pink said. "That may be true. But we'll deal with that in a second." Blonde said as he tossed his drink across the room. "I have a something you guys are gonna like in my car. Follow me." Blonde said. "What, you forget you're fries in the car?" White asked. "No this is way better." Mr. Blonde said. They got to his car and opened the trunk. Mr. Blonde showed them the cop he had captured a cop and tied up in the trunk. "You brilliant bastard." White said with a grin. They brought him into the warehouse tied him up and took turns beating him up to blow off steam and see if he knew anything about a possible set up.

"I don't think there was a set up. He would have told us by now." White said after they were done beating up this poor cop. "Nah, he's just a tough guy to break." Blonde said. They duct tapped him in a chair. "Alright that was fun, but now it's time to get serious." Mr. white said. Mr. Pink and i are going to get the Cabbot's while you stay here and watch over Red and the cop. Mr. White said. Blonde nodded as they left. "Finally, alone at last." Blonde said to the cop as they left. "Look i told you guys i don't know anything about any god damn set up. I've only been on the force for 8 months, they don't tell me shit. You can torture me all you want." the cop said. "Say torture, yeah that's a good idea." Mr. Blonde said. "Look even your boss said there wasn't a set up." The cop foolishly said. "I'm sorry, my what? My boss?" Mr. Blonde asked. "Yeah you're boss said there wasn't a set up." The cop said. "Now you listen here you mother fucker, i don't have a boss! You hear me you piece of shit?" Blonde asked as he slapped him. "Ok! Ok! Ok! You don't have a boss." The cop said. Blonde's hand was covered with the cops sweat. He rubbed his hand on the cops uniform and grabbed a roll of duct tape. "Now i'm going to torture you. Not to get information, but because i just like to torture. So you can say anything you want. All you can do is pray for a quick death. Which off course isn't going to happen." Blonde said as he covered his mouth with the tape. He went over to the radio. "You ever listen to K-Billy's super sounds of the 70's?" Blonde asked as he pulled out his straight razor and turned the radio on. He went over to check on Jason. He looked at his wound and shook his head. The song "Stuck in the middle with you" by stealers wheel began to play. He danced and sang a long to it for a while. He then stopped and gave the cop a cold dead stare. He then slashed the cops face, across the temple. He then started cutting off his ear. "Hold still!" he yelled as the cop moaned in pain. He then finally cut it off and looked at it for a second. He then held it up to his mouth. "Hello? Can you hear me in there?" he asked as he laughed. He threw the severed ear at Jason's body. He then walked outside to his car to grab a can of gasoline he had in his trunk. He grabbed it and went back inside. The song was still playing he strutted to it as he slowly head over to the cop. He then started dowsing him with the gas. The duct tape began to come off. The cop screamed in pain as the gas splashed all over his face. Blonde ripped the tape off. "Does it burn?" Blonde asked. "Please fucking don't burn me!" the cop pleaded. Blonde then began making a trail of gas as he backed up. "No! Please just talk to me!" the cop cried. Blonde threw the empty can against the wall and pulled out his lighter. "No don't do this!" the cop begged. "Are you done?" Blonde kept asking calmly as the cop begged for his life. "Please i have a kid man!" the cop cried. "Yeah... Have some fire scarecrow." he said as Jason grabbed his gun and started firing at Blonde. He emptied his entire mag into Blonde's chest and stomach. Blonde backed all the way up against the wall near the entrance and fell to the ground and breathed his last breath.

Jason in a state of confusion removed the mag from the gun and aimed in at Mr. Blonde's corpse. He then lowered it but then aimed it at him again. He lost a lot of blood so he wasn't very lucid. He dropped his gun and sat there for a while trying to grasp the situation. He turned over and tried to get up, but he didn't have the strength. He just laid there in his own pool of blood. "Hi." he said to the cop. The cop just starred at him. "What's your name?" Jason asked. "Marvin." he said. "Your full name?" Jason asked again. "Marvin Nash." he said. "Listen to me Marvin Nash, I'm a cop." Jason said. "Yeah, i know." Marvin said. "You do?" Jason asked. "Yeah, your name's Jason...something." Marvin said. "Jason Todd." he said reminding Marvin what his last name was. "John Blake introduced us both 5 months ago." Marvin said. "Shit, i don't remember that at all." Jason said. "I do." Marvin said turning his head to look at Mr. Blonde's corpse. "Listen to me Marvin, there's cops waiting about a block away." Jason said. "Well what the fuck are the waiting for!" Marvin yelled. "I mean, this fucking guy slashes my face and he cuts my ear off! I'm fucking deformed here!" Marvin yelled again. "Fuck you! Fuck you! I'm fucking dying! I'm fucking dying!" Jason yelled back at him. They sat there silently for a second. "Now listen to me Marvin, Joe Cabbot is going to come threw that door any minute now. And when he does i need you to stay cool and let me handle it. Don't you pussy out on me now." Jason said as they waited for Joe and the others.

Mr. Pink, Mr. White, Nice guy Eddie, and Joe entered the warehouse and saw Mr. Blonde's corpse leaning against the wall. Blonde was a long time friend to both Joe and Eddie. "What the fuck!" Eddie said softly. Joe was stunned as he saw his friend lay dead on the ground. White went over to check on Jason. "He was going to burn the cop, wait for you guys to come back and then kill all of us, and take off with the diamonds." Jason lied. Marvin did as he was told and kept his mouth shut. "Bullshit!" Eddie yelled. "I believe him." White said. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Eddie asked. "Look Blonde went crazy! He cut the fucking cops ear off." Jason said. Pink held his hand up to his mouth. "He ain't lying about the cops fucking ear." Pink said gagging. "Cop? You mean this cop?" Eddie said as he shot Marvin 5 times in the chest. Marvin fell back in the chair and died. "Well i think i know who the rat is." Eddie said looking at Jason. "Hey Eddie, i know you're upset but you're wrong. This is a good kid. He took a bullet i saw him take. Fucking Blonde went crazy in the store. You saw him, Pink." White said defending Jason. "Look you guys are going crazy, leave me out of this." Pink said. "I swear on my mother's eternal soul that i'm not a cop" Jason lied. "So you're saying that a guy who served 10 years in prison for defending my dad and would die for my dad, and was like a brother to me, was going to kill us and make off with the diamonds?...That's the Bullshit you're going to give me!?" Eddie yelled. "Hey Blonde went fucking crazy in the store and started killing innocent people. Come on let's hear him out." White said. "Why? It'll just be more bullshit." Joe said "Eddie was right he's the fucking cop." Joe said as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Jason. White immediately pulled out his gun and aimed it at Joe. "Joe you shoot that kid and you die next. I repeat, you shoot that kid, and you die next." White said. "Put it down White." Eddie said aiming his gun at White. It was now a Mexican stand off. "Joe you son of a bitch, don't make me do this." White said. "Stop pointing that gun at my dad!" Eddie yelled. Finally Joe shot Jason, White shot Joe, Eddie shot white, White shot Eddie back, while Pink watched it all play out.

Pink stared at the bodies for a second. He then grabbed the Brief case full of diamonds and left the warehouse. Joe and Eddie were dead but White and Jason were still alive. Even with 2 bullets and a lot of lost blood, he still held on so that Vicki didn't have to become a widow. White moved over to Jason and let Jason rest his head on his lap. They heard gunshot's outside the warehouse along with police sirens. "Larry?" Jason said. "What is it?" White asked. "I'm a fucking cop." He said. White tried to deny what he just heard but it was pointless. "I'm so fucking sorry Larry." Jason said. White just moaned in anger and took a couple of deep breaths. He then put his gun up to Jason's head. "I'm so fucking sorry Larry." He said again. White tried to pull the trigger, but he just didn't want to kill him. "Larry, run!" Jason said. "Just fucking run and get the fuck away from here." Jason said. White got up picked up his gun and took off. The cops finally showed up at the warehouse and looked for White. He was nowhere to be seen. He got away.

They got Jason on a stretcher and got him out of the warehouse. He looked and saw that the cops caught Pink and were arresting him. Vicki was at the scene and saw Jason. He was as white as a ghost from all the blood he lost. She watched as the paramedics wheeled him over to the ambulance. She tried to get to him but a cop stopped her. "Ma'am i can't let you through." he said. "That's my husband i need to see him! Please let me through! " Vicki begged frantically. The cop looked at Jason and had a feeling he was a goner. He wasn't going to deny a woman a last minute with her husband. He let Vicki go. She ran towards Jason. "Vicki." He said softly as he held his hand up. She grabbed it and held on to it. They didn't let her on the ambulance so she ran towards her car and headed to the hospital as fast as she could. She saw Jason in the intensive care unit. They were able to save him but barley. A doctor told Vicki about Jason. "He's stable but we're not sure for how long. He lost a lot of blood and right now he's just hanging on a thread of life. He should be dead. But he's a tough guy, a fighter. We need to give him a blood transfusion if he has any chance of living." "He has B- same as me." She said. Vicki hated needles but she knew she had to do it for Jason. She was willing to do anything to save him.

After spending a couple months in the hospital. Jason was a free man. He spent a lot of time with Vicki. Romantic diners, movies, and everything they could think of doing. They wanted to make the best of the Time they still had together. One night in bed they passionately kissed. Vicki started jerking his cock as she continued to kiss him. She broke away and stared deep into his eyes. She was looking into the sole of the man she loved to death. She kissed him again as she took his cook in her mouth. She slowly sucked on his hard cock. Her mouth was sopping wet. She slowly licked his cock as she went all the way down. And slowly she licked up. She took his whole cock in her mouth and gagged on it. Finally with a gasp, she took a breath of air and started jerking his dick. She laid on her back as inserted his cock. He slowly thrusted his cock into her pussy. He began to pick up the pace. She moaned as she gripped his shoulder blades. She scratched him down his back as he Started to go hard. His thrust were powerful and fast. She always felt intoxicated by lust when he fucked her. She loved that Jason could do it all. Hardcore, soft core, and everything in between. She loved everything about Jason. Jason loved her because of her looks, her brains, her ability to kick a little ass, and he loved her ability to make loved the best. He came deep inside her as she dug her nails very deeply in his back. "Promise me everything's going to be prefect like this." Vicki begged. "I promise you everything's going to be perfect." He replied.

The next morning he got a text from an unrecognized cell number. The message said "I want the case Todd. I will kill you're wife if you don't see me immediately." He then got a second text with the location of the meeting place. Vicki was still asleep he sat on the edge of the bed. He locked at her. Her backside facing him. He stroked her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear. He kissed her on the cheek, got dressed, and headed to the location.

He arrived at the restaurant he was told to go to. He walked in to find only one man in the restaurant. He was a large bald black man. "Take a seat Mr. Todd." he said. Marsellus Wallace was his name. He was a famous crime boss. "I made a deal with one of the members of the Reservoir Dogs." he said. "Mr. Pink." Jason claimed. "I made a deal with that mouse looking mother fucker. He was supposed to steal the case from you guys give it to a another guy, and deliver it to me. I never received the case. Right now you're wife is being held hostage by an assassin i hired to make sure you do this job for me. If you refuse to do it, she dies. If you try to kill me, she dies. You will go to this location and bring the case to me." he said giving Jason the address of the man with the case. "My informant Marvin will be inside waiting for you. He will let you in and you will bring the case. And go ahead and give him a ride hear too." he said. Jason knew he had no choice. He had to save Vicki. Without a word he left and called his friend Roy Harper for some help.

Jason was driving to the apartment while Roy was talking about something stupid. "Hey you know what they call the quarter pounder in France?" Roy asked. "What do they call it?" Jason asked back. "The Royale with Cheese." Roy replied. "The Royale with Cheese." Jason repeated. "You know why they call it that?" Roy asked again. "No i don't Jason replied. "Because of the metric system." Roy said. "What do they call the Big Mac?" Jason asked. "Big Mac's a Big Mac. They just call it La Big Mac." Roy replied. They arrived at the location Marsellus told him about. "Just stay cool and let me do the talking. This asshole dragged me into this mess, so im gonna be the one to bitch him out." Jason said coldly. "Hey Jason, it's gonna be cool man. We're gonna get the case, get Marvin, and we're gonna get Vicki."Roy said. Jason straightened his tie and got out of the car.

They were wearing black suits, and both had 9 millimeters on them. They knocked on the door. Mr. Wallace's informant named Marvin opened it up. Marvin was a skinny black guy that knew not to mess with Jason. Roy and Jason walked inside the apartment to find a couple of guys eating. One of the guys was laying down on the couch. The other was sitting in a chair at a small table. They were both scared shitless. "Do you guys know who we are?" Jason asked. The guy at the table shook his head. "We're friends of your business partner Mr. Wallace." Jason said. The man at the table was about to shit his pants. Roy walked into the kitchen and stood there. "Now im gonna take a wild guess here." Jason said stroking his chin. "You're Brett." Jason said pointing at the guy at the table. Brett nodded nervously. "Sorry, i didn't mean to catch you guys at breakfast." Jason said. "Well what is it you guys are having this fine morning?" Jason asked. "Um, Uh, hamburgers." Brett answered nervously. "Hamburgers! the cornerstone to any nutritious breakfast." Jason said. "What kind of hamburgers?" Jason asked. "Cheeseburgers." Brett said. "No i mean where'd you get' em? McDonald's, Windy's, Jack in the box? Jason asked. "Uh, Big Kahuna Burger." Brett answered. "Big Kahuna Burger!" Jason exclaimed. "That's that Hawaiian joint. I Haven't been there myself but i hear they have some tasty burgers. How are they?" Jason asked. "They're good." Brett said. "Mind if i try your's?" he asked. "No" Brett said as he let Jason take a big bite out of his burger. "Mmmm! This is a tasty burger." Jason said. "Hey Roy you ever tried a Big Kahuna burger?" Roy shook his head. "You wanna bite? They're really tasty. "Nah, i'm good he said." "You know what they call the Quarter Pounder in France? Jason asked. "No." said Brett. "Roy what do they call' em?" Jason said. "Royale with cheese. Roy said. "A Royale with Cheese. Do you know why they call them that?" Jason asked again. "Um, because of the metric system?" Brett guessed. "Check out the big brains on Brett! You are one smart mother fucker! That's right, because of the metric system." Jason set Brett's burger down. "Mind if i have a sip of you're beverage to wash down that tasty burger? Jason asked. "Sure" Brett said. Jason sipped on Brett's sprite until it was completely empty then let out a deep breathe and set it down. "You flock of seagulls..." Jason said talking to the guy laying down. "...You know why we're here right?" Jason asked.

"It's in the cup-" Marvin said before Jason interrupted him. "I don't remember asking you a goddamn thing!" Jason yelled at Marvin. Jason starred at Marvin angrily. "You were saying?" Jason said to Flock of Seagulls while still starring at Marvin. "It's in the cupboard." He said to Roy in the Kitchen. Roy looked in the cupboard by his head and didn't see it. "No, the one by your knees." Flock of Seagulls said. Roy then looked in the other one and saw the briefcase. He put it on the counter. He interred the combination "666". He then opened up the case and was hypnotized by the beauty that was in the case. They saw a golden glow covering his face. "Roy?" Jason tried to get his attention. Roy wasn't listening. "Oh, Roy?" Jason said calmly again. Roy looked at Jason. "We happy?" Jason asked Roy. "Yeah, we happy!" Roy said closing the case. "Listen guys, i just wanna apologize about this inconvenience." Brett said as he stood up. "Please sit down!" Jason said calmly. Brett sat down and continued. "Look, i took this briefcase from Pink with only the best intentions." Jason pulled out his gun and Shot Flock of Seagulls in the chest without just as he finished his sentence. "Oh, i'm sorry. Did i break your concentration?" Jason asked. Brett couldn't believe what we just saw. "What's the matter?" Jason asked again. "Oh, you were finished...Oh, well allow me to retort it." Jason said. "What does Marsellus Wallace look like." Jason asked. "What?" Brett asked scared and confused. "What country you from?" Jason asked as he flipped the table over. "What?" Brett asked again. Brett was to scared to think. "What ain't no country i ever heard of! Do the speak English in What?" Jason asked. "What?' Brett couldn't think of anything else to say. "English mother fucker! Do you speak it?" Jason yelled. "Yes!" Brett cried. "Go on, what does Marcellus Wallace look like?" Jason asked. "What?" Brett asked again. Jason aimed his gun at him. "Say what again! Say what again! I dare you! I double dare you mother fucker! Say what one more goddamn time! "You're white!" Brett cried. "Go on!" Jason said. "You're angry!" Brett said. "Does he look like a bitch?" Jason asked. "What" Brett asked. Jason shot Brett in the arm. Brett screamed in pain and grabbed his wound. "Does he look like a bitch!" Jason yelled. "No!" Brett cried. "Then why'd you try to fuck im like a bitch." Jason asked. "I didn't. I didn't." Brett cried. "Yes you did Brett. Yes you did. You tried to fuck him. Well Marsellus Wallace doesn't like to be fucked by anybody except Mrs. Wallace. And because to tried to fuck him, you got me caught up in this mess and now my wife is being held hostage." Jason said. "I'm Sorry!" he cried.

"You read the bible Brett?" Jason asked. Brett shook his head. "Well there's this passage i have memorized. Ezekiel 25:17." Jason said. "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides, by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who in the name of charity and goodwill, shepards the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper, and the finder of lost children." Jason said as he walked toward the door. But then he stopped turned around and gave Brett an evil stare as he continued the passage. "And i will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger, those who will attempt to poison and destroy my brother's. And you will know my name is the lord, when i lay my vengeance upon thee!" Jason yelled as he and Roy aimed their guns at Brett. Brett screamed as Jason and Roy gunned him down. They each shot him five times.

Jason and Roy were unaware that there was a man in the bathroom that was listening to the whole thing. He had a fully loaded revolver. He was too scared to come out. But finally when he heard those gun shots, he knew he had to kill them. He kicked open the door an opened fire. "Die you mother fuckers! Die!" he yelled as he fired all 6 shots. Jason and Roy stood their and looked around. He missed every single shot. Jason and Roy then shot him 3 times each. "Did you see the size of the gun he fired at us? It was bigger than him." Jason said as he looked at the bullet holes in the wall behind them. Roy went over to Marvin. He was sitting on the against the wall on the floor next to the door. "Why didn't you tell us about the guy in the bathroom with a giant hand cannon?...Slip your mind?" Roy angrily asked Marvin. "We should be fucking dead man. We should be dead." Jason said. "Yeah, maybe. We just got lucky." Roy said. "This wasn't luck. This was Divine intervention. You know what Divine intervention is right?" Jason asked Roy. "Yeah i think so...You're saying God came down from heaven and stopped the bullets?" Roy asked. "That's exactly what i'm saying...God came down from heaven and stopped these bullets." Jason said. "Look can we get out of here? The cops are gonna be here any second." Roy said. Jason shook his head and took one last look at the bullet holes. "This was a fucking miracle." He said as he left. Roy grabbed Marvin by the arm and escorted him to the car.

They were driving away still discussing the "miracle" they witnessed. "One time there was this cop who saw this one guy they were chasing. They were in this narrow hallway and the cop emptied his whole mag on this guy and missed every shot... I'm just saying this shit happens sometimes." Roy said. "Look you can walk the earth blind until you take a walk with the Shepard, but my eyes are wide open." Jason said. "Hey Marvin, what do think about this?" Roy asked. "I don't really have an opinion." Marvin said. Roy turned around and looked at him. He still had his gun in his hand with his finger on the trigger. He accidentally aimed it at Marvin as he talked to him. "Well you gotta have an opinion! I mean do you really think God came down and stopped the-" Roy accidentally pulled the trigger and shot Marvin. Blood went everywhere in the car and got on Jason and Roy. "What the fuck just happened?" Jason freaked out. "Ah man i... i shot Marvin in the face." Roy said calmly. "Well why'd the hell you do that?" Jason yelled. "I don't know. You ran over a bump or something." Roy said. "Mother fucker, i know i didn't drive over a fucking bump!" Jason yelled. Fuck! Hand me my phone, i need to call my friend Jimmy. I just hope he's up." Jason said as he drove toward his friend's house.

_**The Bonnie Situation: **_"MMMmmm..This is some good coffee...This is the gourmet shit isn't it?" Jason said to his friend Jimmy. He and Roy had hid their car in his garage while they let Jimmy know why happened. Jimmy stared at them. He had just woke and made coffee. He was wearing his robe and he could't believe what he had woke up too. They were in his living room covered in blood and finally he had something to say. "Knock it off Jason i know you're not here to talk about how good my coffee is. I know how good my coffee is because i buy the good shit. When my wife Bonnie buys coffee she buys shit. Now what i want to know is when you drove up here, did you see the sign on my door that said dead nigger storage?" Jimmy asked Jason. "Shit!" Jason said laughing. "You know i didn't see-" Jason was interrupted by Jimmy. "When you drove up to my house, did you a sign on my door that said dead nigger storage?" Jimmy asked angrily. "No i didn't see the sign on you're door that says dead nigger storage." Jason said. "That's because it's not there! There is no sign that says dead nigger storage... Now my wife Bonnie is gonna get home from the hospital after working the night shit and she's gonna see you guys caring a dead nigger through the living room. And she's gonna freak and i'm gonna get a divorce. I don't want to get a divorce Jason! Jimmy snapped. "Woah Jimmy! Chill the fuck out!" Jason said. "Don't worry i'm gonna call my friend the Wolf. He knows how to handle this kind of shit.

The Wolf drove up like a madman to the house. He liked to drive fast. He knocked on the door. Jimmy answered it. "Are you Jimmy?" He asked. "Yeah" Jimmy answered. "I'm Winston Wolfe i solve problems." He said. "Well we have a big one." Jimmy said. "So i hear. May i come in?" he asked. "Uh, yes. Please do." Jimmy said. The Wolfe was a former hitman and close friend to Jason. He arrived at the house and went to the garage and looked at the car. The entire back seat was covered with blood and brain matter. They suck Marvin's body in the trunk. Mr. Wolf took a look around the car and walked inside the living room to think. He took a sip of Jimmy's coffee. He turned to Jimmy "This is good stuff." He said to Jimmy with a nod. "Now here's what we need to do. I have been told that your wife comes home in 40 minutes. Is that correct?" Mr. Wolf asked Jimmy. "That's right." Jimmy replied. "Ok so that gives us a window of 40 minutes to get this cleaned up and get the fuck out of dodge. Now Roy and Jason, you guys are gonna-" The wolf gave them instruction on how to clean the car up a little bit. Me and Jimmy are gonna get some blankets to hide the stains and then we're gonna take it to a salvage yard. Alright gentlemen you have your instructions now get to it." Mr. Wolf said. "A please would be nice." Roy said. Jason gave Roy an angry stare. "Excuse me." Mr. Wolf asked. "I'm just saying i don't like to be told what do to. So a please would be nice." Roy said. "Listen, im not here to say please. Im here to solve your problem. If you don't like the way i do things than you can go to hell. No having said that, pretty please with a cherry on top get it done." Mr. Wolf said calmly as he walked away. Jason just starred at Roy. "Jason i can feel you're look, just don't" Roy said as they walked to the bloody car.

They cleaned out the car as best the could and placed blankets on all the seats to hide the blood. "Holy shit, i can't believe this is the same car." Jimmy said amazed at how well they cleaned it up. They went into the back yard. Mr. Wolf made them strip down. He gave them each a bar of soap to wash of the blood they were covered in. He then started spraying them with a garden hose as they washed themselves off. Jimmy gave him some of his crap clothes that he didn't he wear. He gave Jason a blue shit and a pair of red shorts. He gave Roy a white shirt and blue shorts. "What do they look like to you." Mr. Wolf asked Jimmy. "Dorks...They look like a couple of dorks." Jimmy replied. Jimmy and Mr. Wolf started laughing. "Ha, Ha, Ha... They're your clothes mother fucker." Jason said. "Ok so hears what we do now." Mr. Wolf said. "Jimmy you can now enjoy your day with your wife. Jason your riding with me to the salvage yard. We will be in the tainted car. Roy you will drive my car and follow me. I drive real fast so try to keep up." Mr. Wolf said. They got to the salvage yard. They took car of the car with Marvin's corpse. They thanked Mr. Wolf for his help and watched him drive off to take a girl to breakfast. "Hey Jason you wanna get some breakfast?" Roy asked.

They got a cab to a restaurant near by. They were eating breakfast and hadn't said a word. It was a crazy morning. "Hey you gonna eat your bacon?" Roy asked. "No i don't eat pig. Pig's a filthy animal." Jason said. "Yeah but bacon taste good." Roy said. "Well, i wouldn't know because i wouldn't eat the mother fucker." Jason said. "What is filthy animal to you Jason?" Roy asked. "A filthy animal is something that rolls around in it's own shit all day." Jason said. "Dogs eat their own shit. Are they a filthy animal." Roy asked. "I wouldn't say filthy. They got a personality. Personality goes a long way." Jason said. "Well what if a pig had a personality? Would you eat it then?" Roy asked. "Well, we'd have to be talking about one charming ass pig." Jason said laughing. "So how are you feeling about the freak occurrence we witnessed?" Roy asked. "You mean the miracle we witnessed." Jason said. "I don't think so." Roy said. "Whats a miracle to you, Roy?" Jason asked. "I don't know. An act of god i guess." Roy said. Jason was about to talk about the miracle again. "But what we saw was pure luck." Roy said. Jason shook his head. Roy went to the bathroom. He had no idea something else crazy was about to happen.

At the table across from them, a married couple was planning a robbery. They were going to rob the restaurant and all the people in it. They felt that they could cut down the hero factor in a restaurant. They had no idea that there was a hero there. They pulled out their guns and made everyone get their heads down. The wife went into the kitchen and scared away all the cooks. Roy was reading a magazine in the bathroom unaware of what was happening. Te husband got a trash bag and made everyone put their wallets in it. He went over to Jason. He had his wallet out. He was relaxed and cool. He knew how to deal with these assholes. He placed his gun in his lap, out of view from them. The husband walked over to him. Jason put his wallet in the bag but the husband didn't walk away. He was focused on the briefcase. "What's in the case?" he asked. "My bosses dirty laundry." Jason replied. "Sounds like a shit job." He said. "Funny, i was thinking the same thing." Jason said. "Open it." he demanded calmly. "I'm afraid i can't do that." Jason replied. "Pumpkin, whats happening." the wife asked. "It's okay honey bunny. We just have ourselves a vigilantly." he said. "You're gonna get us all killed!" yelled a fat man across the room. "Shut the fuck up fat ass." Jason yelled back at him. "Listen here! You're gonna open that case or i'm gonna shoot you in the face." He said. "You have till the count of five." He said. "One." he said calmly. Jason didn't open it. "Two." Jason didn't open it. "Three." Jason kept it closed. "Four." he said cocking his gun. "Ok. "Ok Ringo, you win." Jason entered the combination "666" and opened the case. The hypnotizing glow shined on the husbands face. "Is that what i think it is?" he asked. Jason nodded. "It's beautiful." he said. "Honey, what is it." The wife asked excitedly. Jason at that moment reached for his gun, pulled Ringo arm and pulled him down to where his face was right in the barrel of the gun.

They all started yelling at each other in a state of panic. Jason was cool though. He knew how to handle this. "Let him go you mother fucker, i'll fucking kill you." she said. "Tell that bitch to be cool. You tell that bitch to be cool, Ringo!" Jason calmly yelled. "Honey Bunny be cool!" he yelled. "Now we're going to talk this out. We're all gonna be 3 little Fonzie's, and what's Fonzie like?" Jason asked the woman referring to the famous show Happy Days. She didn't answer his question. "Come on Yolanda what's Fonzie like?!" he yelled. "He's cool?" she cried. She was standing on top of the seat of a booth. She had her gun pointed at Jason. "That's right he's cool. And we're gonna be cool. Just 3 little Fonzie's. Now Ringo take a seat right there." Jason made him sit in Roy's seat. At this moment Roy was out of the bathroom. He saw what was going on and was slowly sneaking around to help Jason. "Now i can't give you this case. I've been through too much shit this morning just to give it to your ass. Plus it's not mine to give. Roy then came out and aimed his gun at the wife. "Roy be cool, man. I got this!" He yelled at Roy. "I'll kill this bitch, Jason." Roy said. the wife was scared and didn't know what to do. She aimed her gun at Roy and aimed her pretend pistol at Jason. she really wished she had 2 guns. "Yolanda! Yolanda! It's cool! We're still just talking Roy get the fuck out of here I'm handling this. Come on Yolanda point the gun at me! Point the gun at me. Yolanda finally aimed the gun at Jason. "There you go! Don't worry about Roy he ain't gonna do shit." Jason said. Roy kept his gun aimed at Yolanda. Yolanda kept her gun on Jason. And Jason kep his gun on Ringo. "Now reach into the trash bag, and grab my wallet." Jason told Ringo. "Which one is it?" he asked. "It's the one that says bad mother fucker." Jason replied. Ringo looked into the bag and saw a brown wallet that said bad mother fucker on it. "Open it and count the money in there." "Ringo did as he was told. "You have about $1,500" he said. "Jason if you give these fuckers $1,500 i'm kill them." Roy said. "Shut the fuck up Roy." Jason yelled. "Yolanda how we doing?" he asked her. "I have to go pee. I wanna go home." she cried. "It's ok we're almost done. I'm proud of you. And Ringo's proud of you. Tell her you're proud of her." Jason said. "I'm proud of ya Honey Bunny." he said. "Tell her it's gonna be alright." Jason said. "It's gonna be ok Honey Bunny." he said. "Now put the money in your pocket that's yours. And along with the register and all the other wallets, that makes this a pretty successful heist doesn't it?" Jason asked Ringo. Ringo didn't answer. "But don't be mistaken. I'm not just giving that money to you. I'm buying something. You wanna know what i buying?" Jason asked. "What? Ringo asked. "I'm buying your life...so i don't have to take it." Jason said. "You read the bible, Ringo?" he asked. "I have this passage memorized. Ezekiel 25:17. The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides, by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who in the name of charity and goodwill, shepards the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper, and the finder of lost children. And i will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger, those who will attempt to poison and destroy my brother's. And you will know i am the lord, when i lay my vengeance upon thee." Jason said. "Now normally if you hear that it'd mean your ass i dead. But i witnessed something today that is making me think a little differently. I don't even know what that bible passage means. I just thought it was something cold to say before i killed someone. But now that i'm thinking about it maybe it means, I'm the riotous man, you're the evil man, and Mr. 9 millimeter here is the Shepard protecting my righteous ass. Or maybe your the righteous man, i'm the Shepard, and it's the world that's evil and selfish. Now i like that, but i no that's not the truth. The truth is... you're the weak and i am the tyranny of evil men. But i'm trying Ringo... I'm trying real hard to be the Shepard." Jason put his gun away. "Go!" he said to Ringo. Ringo with the money left holding hands with Honey Bonney. "Let's get out of here." Roy said. They both walked toward the door. Before they left they stopped to look around at everybody. They then stuffed their guns into their shorts and walked out the door and got another cab.

"Man that is one awesome passage." Roy said. "Oh, it's not from the bible...I made it up." Jason said. "You made that up on the spot?" Roy asked. "Brett got me and Vicki in some trouble. I wanted to bitch that asshole out. I thought of something cool to say to freak him the fuck out before i killed him. And for the thieves, i just thought that it would scare them so that they never steal again." Jason explained. "Damn, your fucking brilliant." Roy said. They were in the back seat of the cab, on their way to the restaurant to give Mr. Wallace his case.

They walked in the door still wearing the stupid clothes. "What the fuck are you wearing? And who's your friend" Wallace asked. "Long story. This is Roy. Here's the case." He said to Wallace. Wallace opened up the case and smiled at what he saw. He then looked at them closed the briefcase and frowned. "Where's Marvin?" he asked. "Marvin's dead. This dumb ass shot him." Jason said gesturing to Roy. "Where's the body?" he asked. " We had the Wolf take care of it." he said. Wallace laughed. "Oh, the Wolf! Man he knows his shit doesn't he?" Wallace said laughing. "You're not mad about Marvin?" Jason asked "Fuck no! I was going to kill him myself. But you dumb asses did it for me. Thanks for keeping my hands clean." he said with a laugh. "Where's my wife!" Jason demanded to know. "I'll tell the assassin to take her home. She be safe at home before you get home." he said. "For your sake Mr. Wallace... I hope so." He said as he left. Wallace grinned evilly. "Pleasure doing business with you. Maybe we can do it again some other time." Wallace said giving his card to Roy. "What's your name?' he asked. "Roy" he answered. "I could use a guy like you...A wild card. If you want to something like this again and join my mob, just give me a call." he said. "Maybe." Roy said as he left.

Jason ran into the door of his home. "VICKI!" he yelled. She wasn't there. He saw a note on the table. "I have Vicki. I don't care about what Mr. Wallace wants. I want to fight Red Hood. I want to fight Jason Todd. Come to the old abandoned subway downtown. You have till tonight or she's dead." Jason didn't hesitate. He suited up, got on his motorcycle and drove like bat out of hell to save Vicki.

Jason arrived at the subway and saw Vicki handcuffed to the wall at the opposite end of the platform. She was unconscious with a gag in her mouth. "Mr. Todd." Slade announced as he walked towards him. Jason was wearing his Red Hood gear. His stifling Red Helmet, his Desert Eagle tucked into his holster, his grey shirt under his black Kevlar vest with a red bat symbol painted on it. Deathstroke wore his standard combat gear. Deathstoke starred down Jason. Red Hood and Deathsroke just focused and got ready to kill each other. Slade pulled out his pistol and fired at Jason. Jason ducked down and did the same thing. They continued shooting at each other as they ran toward opposite ends of the subway. Slade got up against the wall and dived towards Jason. Jason got to a pillar near the end of the platform and dived toward Slade. While they were in mid air, Slade grabbed the hand Jason gun was in and tried to keep him from shooting him. Jason did the exact same same. They just shot and missed and did a complete 180 degree turn as they landed and aimed their guns at each other's heads. "You're empty." Slade said. "So are you." Jason said. They sat there for a second. Jason then jumped up to his feet, as Slade slowly got up, looked at his gun and threw it away. Jason threw his gun and his helmet away too. Slade then popped his neck. Vicki regained consciousness and saw Jason and Slade.

Jason immediately started raining a fury of strikes. All of them were blocked by Slade, who landed a clean punch straight into Jason chest which was followed by a kick to the stomach. Jason leaned back against the pillar. Slade threw a punch that Jason dodged. Slade took a chunk out of the cement pillar with the punch, he then threw another punch that Jason ducked under, slade took out another chunk out of the pillar. Jason then landed a kick using his left leg to the stomach, followed by 2 more using his right. He then landed a kick to the face. It was followed by a left legged round house kick to the face that broke Deathstroke's mask. Deathstroke slowly removed what was left of his helmet and threw it away. "I'm gonna enjoy watching you die...Mr. Todd." Slade said viciously as he charged Jason with a left hand hand. Jason blocked it, as Slade threw another one that Jason also blocked. Smith then threw a right hand that Jason blocked again. Jason threw a kick that smith blocked. lade then hit Jason in the stomach with a punch, followed by another punch to his side that titled him sideways in midair. Slade punched him in the chest and sent him flying into the wall. Slade moved in to finish him off, but Jason backed him up with a couple of kicks and got back to his feet. Slade backed up and caught the next punch that Jason threw. But was then battered by 3 strikes that landed in slades chest followed a punch to the face that landed well. Jason threw another punch, but Slade caught it and hooked it under his arm. Jason threw his other hand, but it was caught and hooked too. Slade headbutted him twice before Jason stuck his knee in Slade's stomach and used it to push of and get his arms free but Slade landed another punch into Jason's stomach that backed him up. Slade then threw 2 punches that Jason dodged. Jason tried to land a punch but Slade hooked Jason's arm under his shoulder and landed 3 punches into Jason's rib cage, he then landed a back heel to the face. He threw another punch that Jason was able to block and land a kick to the face. followed by 4 punches to the body and a kick to the body. Jason threw a couple more punches to the body that were blocked. Slade threw a right hand that Jason blocked with both hands but Slade landed a clean overhand punch to Jason's chest that sent him flying backwards. He coughed up blood as he clinched his stomach. "Jesus, he's killing him." Vicki said to herself as she tried to get free. Jason got back up, wiped the blood away from his mouth, brushed the dust from the ground off of him, and invited slade to attack him again.

Slade threw the first punch that Jason blocked and then hooked in with his arm. Jason then landed a punch with his free hand to Slade's face. Jason the hooked in Slade's other arm and headbutted him twice. He then hit Slade in the stomach and followed that up with a uppercut to the jaw to get some separation. Slade backed up as Jason followed him with a flying bicycle kick attack. He landed 3 to the chest and one to the face. He then threw a punch to the face that Slade caught but Jason extended his fingers and dug them into Slade's throat. He then landed a punch to Slade's face with his other hand, and a strike to Slade's chest, followed by a kick to the chest, and followed that with another kick that Slade caught and hooked in. Jason punched him twice and tried to land a third punch but Slade blocked it and then picked up Jason using his leg and threw him into the wall. Jason hit the wall hard and was rattled after the impact. Slade then started a fury of strikes all landing into Jason's gut. Countless punches just ripping Jason's insides apart. He then grabbed by his shirt, pulled him away from the wall and punched him hard in the chest. it was hard enough to send him flying backwards into the old ticket booth. He fell through the weak wall and laid there trying to collect himself. Slade heard a train coming and decided to end this fight. He grabbed Jason's leg and dragged Jason to the end of the platform. He then picked up Jason and threw him into the wall. Jason hit the wall hard and landed on the track. "You hear that Mr. Todd?" Slade asked. "That is the sound of inevitability...That is the sound of your death." Slade said. Jason finally got his scenes back and was ready to fight back. "Goodbye... Mr. Todd." Slade said. "My name... is Jason." He said as he jumped and back flipped onto the platform just as the train was about to hit him. Slade was prepared and attacked Jason. He landed punches and knees to Jason's body and face. But Jason was finally able to land a strike to slade's face. He then kicked Slade straight into the gut Punched him twice in the face and then kicked him into the train. He hit it and bounced off it. But the impact broke his back. Jason came in for another strike but Slade counted with a knee to his body. Slade grabbed Jason by the back of the head and was ready to stick Jason's head into one of the gaps between the cars to decapitate him. "I just want you to know something. You die... for nothing.. I'm the superior fighter." Slade said. Jason elbowed Slade in the body and reversed the position. Jason then stuck Slade's head into one of the gaps of the cars and took Slade's head off. "You're the superior fighter?" Jason asked Slade's corpse. "Oh yeah? Well I'm taller." Jason said as he threw Slade's headless body onto the tracks.

He rushed over to Vicki and broke her out of her handcuffs. She wrapped her arms around him and held him. "I was so scared you were going to die." Vicki said. "Oh, come on babe. You should know by now...you can't kill me." He said with a smirk. "You really are hard to kill." she said caressing his cheek. "Let's go home Vicki." he said. The carried her to his motorcycle and drove home. They spent the rest of that day in bed making love. Jason loved Vicki.


End file.
